


For The Love of Britain

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The Court of Britain holds its first official Knighting ceremony.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 136 Oath</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Britain

**Author: sidhe_faerie**

**Title:** For The Love of Britain

**Rating:** G

**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen

**Character/s:** Leon, Gwaine, Lance, Percival, Elyan

**Summary:** The Court of Britain holds its first official Knighting ceremony.

**Warnings:** none

**Word Count:** 802

**Prompt:** 136 Oath

 

**For The Love of Britain**

The red and gold Pendragon banners hung once more in the ballroom. Today was the first official Knighting ceremony to be held at Court.

For the first time since Arthur took the throne in Britain, the Knights of the past and the Knights of the future were coming together to swear the Oath of Fealty to Arthur and Guinevere.

Leon was in charge of organizing the ceremony. He moved through the Knights checking their uniforms and sorting them out according to their class and type.

Elyan stood to the side with Lance Percival and Gwaine watching Leon bark orders. “What is he doing? Is he commanding them in battle?”

“No. He’s just enjoying his moment of power over us all.” Lance chuckled. “He’s always liked all the ceremonial stuff. It always seemed a bit pompous to me.”

“He's married to a princess. That's the definition of pompous.” Percival commented.

Gwaine laughed. “I, for one, am glad to be doing this now. We are not at war or about to die. All we have to do is stand there and swear an oath to protect the King and his family then hit the buffet.” 

Elyan shrugged. “We are already Knights. I don't see the need.”

“There hasn't been a true Knighting ceremony in this life.” Lance said. “It has to be made official even though the others recognize us as the Roundtable Knights.”

“They make me feel so ancient.” Gwaine pouted. I’m not that old.” 

Leon walked over and looked at the four men standing there. “Good! You’re all together already. The five of us are first. We are the original five Roundtable Knights. Then it’s past Red knights then the past Gold knights before the newbies.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. Lance and Elyan cleared their throats to cover their chuckles. Percival raised an eyebrow at Leon.

Leon sighed. “Do you want to practice?”

All four said ‘no” in unison.

Leon looked hurt.

“Is this a Knighting or a stage show?” Elyan asked. “You’re running around like a pageant director with that clipboard.”  

Leon threw an annoyed glare at them. “This needs to be done properly and officially. As the senior Knight, I am the Captain of all the Knights and it’s my job to get this right.” 

“We've been Knights since Arthur took the crown. I just don’t get why we have to swear an oath now.” Elyan asked.

“It’s needed in order to set up proper protocol at Court.” Leon said. “We are going to smile brightly and do it because the King and Queen want us to do it.”

“You mean the Queen told the King he'd better do it and he said ‘Yes My Queen’.” Elyan laughed.

“That is exactly what happened.” Arthur said behind Elyan. “You know how your sister likes things done properly.”

“I know how my sister has you wrapped around her little finger.” Elyan said with a smirk. “That hasn’t changed in centuries.”

“Just wait until Adara has a ring on your finger. You will be singing the same tune.” Arthur said.

Gwen walked up to the men standing together. “Leon, are we all set?”

“Yes Majesty.” Leon said with a bow.

Gwen looked them over and sighed. “Gwaine, you should have gotten your hair trimmed. Elyan, why are your shoes not shined? Lancelot, did you forget how to shave? Leon, there is a spot on your tie. Thank god Arthur is in chain mail or I’m sure he would be a mess too. All of you should pay as much attention to your appearance as Percival.”

Percival beamed at his Queen. “Thank you Majesty.”

The other men glared at him.

“Let’s get started Leon. This will be a long ceremony.” Gwen looked around. “Where is Merlin? Never mind. There he is.”

Gwen walked off in a swish of silk and clicking heels.

“Line them up, Leon and let’s get this done before she gets any bossier.” Arthur said quietly. “I swear she channels her old self as soon as that crown touches her head.”

“Maybe Merlin put a spell on it.” Leon said.

“If he did, he didn’t put one on mine.” Arthur sighed and went to where Gwen was standing impatiently.

“Should we tell him she has always been the one in charge?” Elyan said.

They all started to laugh but Leon shushed them.

“Let’s go.” Leon said. He ushered them to the front of the line.  

The ceremony started and one by one the Knights walked up to swear the Oath of Fealty to the King and Queen. Arthur touched each one on both shoulders with Excalibur before they went back to their ranks.

When they were done Arthur raised Excalibur and shouted. “For The Love of Britain!”

The knights raised their swords and shouted in response. “For The Love of Britain.”


End file.
